El regreso de Mimi
by Joan Takari
Summary: El final quetodos queremos para Digimon II
1. Default Chapter

Primero que nada le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Vannet por publicar mi fan fic y a disfrutar con este comico fic, que se diviertan!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡Hola a todos!, ¡este es mi primer fanfic y espero que os guste!  
  
¡Especialmente a mis amigas! n_n.  
  
- Para empezar hay que mencionar lo siguiente: -Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 15 años; Izzi y Mimi 14; Joe 16 , Yolei 13 , Cody 8 y por último Davis, Ken, Tk y Kari tienen 12.  
  
- Para que se pongan al tanto:  
  
Mimi estaba en EE.UU. pero a su padre lo volvieron a transferir al Japón así que ya ésta de vuelta y ésta un año avanzada ya que en EE.UU., su padre la puso en un curso de mayor grado (un año) así que ahora esta en el mismo grado de Tai, Sora y Matt.  
  
Por si no lo saben como Mimi ésta en una escuela en Japón tuvo que sacarse la tintura del cabello ya que no le permiten ingresar así al colegio.  
  
Bueno creo que esto es todo por informar, (importante: Si no te gusta la pareja Mimato será mejor que no leas éste fic n_n)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Capitulo 1 "La llegada"  
  
En el dpto. de la familia Tachikawa en EE.UU.:  
  
Mimi: ¿Mamá que más falta?  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Creo que ya esta todo empacado  
  
Mimi: ¿Volveremos a nuestra antigua casa u otra?  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: A la nuestra, a tu padre le queda más cerca del trabajo (sale de la casa)  
  
Mimi: (Entrando a su cuarto vacío) Bueno, parece ser que aquí no a quedado ninguna señal de que ha sido ocupado....... (quizá eso pase en la escuela, mi puesto en el salón estará vacío y parecerá como si nunca lo hubieran ocupado) ........(extrañare a mis amigos.... ¡¡¡pero seguiremos teniendo contacto de todas maneras!!)........ ¡¡¡además volveré a ver a los chicos!!! (no les he contado que regresaré, no he tenido tiempo...) si mejor llamaré a Sora para....  
  
(se ve entrando a la habitación al Sr. Tachikawa)  
  
Sr. Tachikawa: ¡Hija toma tus cosas y ponlas en el automóvil que estamos retrasados!  
  
Mimi: (Reaccionando) ¡Si papá! (bueno le diré después)  
  
(En el automóvil)  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Creo que tenemos todo (revisando las cosas)bien, vamos (pone en marcha el auto cuando...)  
  
Mimi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mamá espera !!!!!! Dejaste fuera a papá!!!!!!  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: (Viendo como corre su marido detrás del vehículo) Creo que se nos olvidaba eso n_nU (se detiene y él Sr. Tachikawa entra al automóvil) lo...lo siento querido  
  
Sr. Tachikawa: No importa querida (para la próxima yo conduciré)  
  
(llegan al aeropuerto)  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Bien, ya hemos dejado todo en el portaequipajes  
  
Mimi: Y justo a tiempo que en unos minutos parte el avión  
  
Sr. Y Sra. Tachikawa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El avión!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(toman a Mimi del brazo y salen corriendo)  
  
En el avión:  
  
Mimi: Bien ya ha despegado........  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Después estaremos muy alejados de EE.UU.  
  
Sr. Tachikawa: Si querida  
  
Mimi: (Mirando a la ventana con algo de tristeza) adiós........... Michael.... (amigo te extrañare)  
  
(al llegar)  
  
En casa de los Tachikawa:  
  
Mimi: ¡Ah......!, que cansada quede después del viaje.  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Si, fue largo.  
  
Mimi: Muyyyyyyy largo n_n  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Haré la cena, hemos tenido un viaje muy largo y no hemos comido nada  
  
Sr. Tachikawa: Que bien querida yo te ayudaré  
  
Sra. Tachikawa: Gracias querido (viendo la alacena) creo que faltan algunas cosas, hija; ¿podrías ir a comprar esto para hacer el okonomiyaki? (le pasa una lista)  
  
Mimi: Claro ( y yo que quería dormir un rato u_u)  
  
En la calle.....  
  
Mimi: Haber!!!!!! (pensativa) ¿dónde quedaba la tienda?, (sería un milagro que me acordara después de tanto tiempo u_u), (parece que era por..........) (por..... por....... por.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡allí!!!) (ya me acorde, que bueno n_n ¡¡¡ya pensaba que los años se me venían encima!!!)  
  
En eso pasa un chico por su lado, ella no le da importancia y sigue caminando.  
  
Matt:............. (se le queda viendo)(............ pero si yo la he visto en algún lado................) (bueno no importa; ahora tengo que ir al ensayo)  
  
Al otro día en la escuela de Odaiba:  
  
Sora : Ya llegue; hola muchachos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n  
  
Tai y Matt: Hola Sora  
  
Sora: (¡Ops! El profesor) (suerte que llegue antes) (¡fiu! De la que me salve n_n) (para otra vez no me quedo viendo la televisión) (...) (¡pero como iba a perderme el maratón de 24 horas de "Flofy" el caracol asesino!)  
  
Profesor: ¡Buenos días chicos! seré su profesor de álgebra (escribe su nombre en la pizarra), mi nombre es Koishiro Aoda (escribiendo) (mmmm.... que bien me quedo el nombre, creo que debería enseñar caligrafía, si soy un verdadero genio)  
  
Tai: Pst...... Matt  
  
Matt: ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Tai: Que le pasara al profesor, mira la cara tonta que puso  
  
Matt: Quizá se este pasando películas, como siempre  
  
Tai: Ahora que lo dices...... cada año hace lo mismo, como se integran nuevos alumnos tiene que escribirles su nombre..... que pensara  
  
Matt: Ni idea  
  
Sora: Pst.... chicos, ¿el profesor esta fantaseando de nuevo?  
  
Matt y Tai: Si  
  
Sora: ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo así?  
  
Matt: No sé, recuerda que el año pasado se pasaba las clases de esa manera  
  
Tai: Si, incluso no nos hacia clases  
  
Sora: Verdad, ahora recuerdo que la última vez que se quedo así, fue más o menos por dos horas  
  
Matt: ¡Sí! y tuvieron que llamar a la profesora Megumi para que lo despertara, porque ya estaban cerrando el colegio  
  
Tai y Sora: ¡Fue muy divertido! (riendo)  
  
Profesor Koishiro: (Después haría el acta de matrimonio para mi querida Megumi y yo, y sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo, haría una escuela y un doyo, porque soy un excelente campeón...... cuando Megumi y yo luchamos contra ese monstruo y tuve que casarme obligado con esa bruja, ya que el mundo explotaría y no era un power ranger que con ayuda de la luna se transformara en un robot y...........)  
  
Tai: Juguemos playstation  
  
Sora: ¿Trajiste uno?  
  
Tai: Siempre lo traigo cuando nos toca este profesor  
  
Matt: (Las cosas que se le ocurren) (............) (pero ahora que lo pienso...) (¡A jugar!) ¡¡¡¡Yo primero!!!!!!  
  
Tai: No, es mío a si que yo voy primero  
  
Sora: Las damas son primero ñ_ñ  
  
Profesor Koishiro: (Atenagumi espera, no te vayas, Shun, Icky, Yoga, Shiriu no me sigan, soy Seya, un caballero del zodiaco e iré a salvar a......) (suena el timbre) (donde estoy que es ese ruido.....)(¡verdad que estoy en clases!) (en donde me quede) (¡ya esta!) chicos yo...  
  
Tai: ¡Ya no podremos jugar! -_-  
  
Sora: Justo se tuvo que despertar... u_u  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Empezaremos por .... (recordando) ¡Ah si! Casi se me olvida, éste año tendremos una nueva alumna (si sigo así me despedirán....)  
  
Tai, Sora y Matt: ............( mirándose)¿nueva alumna?  
  
Al salón entra una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.  
  
¿?: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa (ya estaba cansada, llevo más de una hora esperando)  
  
Tai, Sora y Matt: ¡Pero si es Mimi!.  
  
Mimi: (¡¡¡¡¡Son los chicos!!!!) (en su rostro se esboza una pequeña sonrisa de alegría)  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Srta. Tachikawa tome asiento (mira un momento y se da cuenta que hay un puesto vacío junto a Sora).....al lado de Sikaho  
  
Sikaho: Profesor yo estoy aquí  
  
Sora: Si profesor, yo soy Takenoushi  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Oh! De veras, (¿mis lentes?) (donde los abre dejado) (están aquí) verdad, eres Takenoushi, tome asiento Tachikawa (se da vuelta y ve la pizarra)  
  
(dice Ponishiro Catuda) (¡¡¡¡¡!!!)  
  
Mimi: (aguantándose la risa) (se sienta)  
  
Sora: ¡¡¡¡Mimi!!!  
  
Mimi: ¡¡¡¡¡Sora!!!! (en voz baja, no ocultando su emoción) que gusto de verte  
  
Sora: Que sorpresa ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? (emocionada)  
  
Mimi: No tuve tiempo, esto también ha sido una sorpresa para mi  
  
Sr. Koishiro: Bien empezáremos por las ecuaciones megumicas de segundo grado  
  
(risa general)  
  
Profesor Koishiro: (Corrigiéndose) ecuaciones algebraicas (en eso aparece la profesora Megumi)  
  
Profesora Megumi: Profesor Koishiro le molesta si lo interrumpo, es que necesito los informes estudiantiles de este año  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Por supuesto mi estimada profesora Megumi, lo que usted me pida (le pasa algunas cosas)  
  
Profesora Megumi: Gracias pero no tenía que molestarse tanto  
  
Profesor Koishiro: ¿A que se refiere mi estimada profesora?  
  
Profesora Megumi: Es que me ha pasado las llaves de su automóvil, su maletín, el borrador, la tiza, sus lentes, y a uno de sus alumnos  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Bien si desea me puede regresar las cosas pero quédese con esta  
  
Profesora Megumi: Profesor este es uno de sus alumnos  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Bueno le aceptare eso también mi estimada profesora  
  
Profesora Megumi: Gr...gr...gracias por los informes (mejor me voy antes de que este loco me pase a su madre como la otra vez, pobre señora) (se va apresuradamente)  
  
Profesor Koishiro: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ............... señorita Megumi...........  
  
Todos: n_nU  
  
Tahekada: Profesor, me puede bajar, tengo que regresar a mi pupitre n_nU  
  
Profesor Koishiro: (Bajándolo de sus brazos) Esta bien, pero recuerda que tu eres el regalo de la señorita Megumi, así que trata de no arruinarte  
  
Tahekada: S...si pro...profesor n_nU  
  
Mimi: Sora, ¿este profesor es siempre así?  
  
Sora: Bueno, otras veces es peor  
  
Mimi: Ah, ya veo n_nU  
  
En el receso:  
  
Sora: Que bueno que volviste amiga n_n (se dan un abrazo)  
  
Mimi: Te extrañe tanto Sora  
  
Sora: Yo también Mimi, estoy tan feliz!!!, ojalá que no te vuelvas a ir  
  
Mimi: No, Sora, de eso estoy segura n_n  
  
En eso se les acercan Tai y Matt.  
  
Tai y Matt: Que bueno que volviste Mimi (le dan un abrazo)  
  
Mimi: Y que bueno verles de nuevo... (los mira) a lo menos no están peleando esta vez n_n  
  
Matt: Pero que dices!  
  
Tai: Nosotros ya hemos madurado  
  
Mimi: Si..... (no les creo)  
  
Sora: Maduraron tanto.... ya no discuten por tonteras como las de ayer  
  
Mimi: ¿¿¿Ayer????  
  
Tai: Pero eso es insignificante....  
  
Matt: Si, no fue nada  
  
Mimi: Bueno, no importa, todos aveces peleamos por pequeñeces  
  
Matt: Si n_n  
  
Sora: Mimi, disculpa pero ¿cómo es que estas en este grado?  
  
Mimi: Ah! sabia que me lo preguntarías, esto es porque mi padre me inscribió en el otro colegio en un grado superior ¿y ya ven? Ahora estaré con ustedes  
  
Tai: ¿Así nada más?  
  
Mimi: Bueno, es que también tuve que dar varios exámenes para poder ascender de grado y no crean que fueron fáciles, menos en inglés  
  
Sora: Pero igual pasaste, y así es mucho mejor porque ahora estaremos juntas n_n  
  
Mimi: Si n_n  
  
Sora: ¿ Y como la pasaste en EE.UU.?  
  
Mimi: Bien, hay gente muy simpática por allá  
  
Sora: Por lo que veo te has de haber hecho muchos amigos  
  
Mimi: Si y son como ustedes, eso me hizo recordarlos mucho durante ese tiempo!!! n_n  
  
Matt: Los debes extrañar  
  
Mimi: Si, pero también a ustedes los extrañaba  
  
Tai: ¿Y allá hay de todo tipo de comida?  
  
Mimi: n_nU Si, y ni te imaginas, son muy extrañas, pero uno se acostumbra.  
  
Tai: Entonces deben ser iguales a las de aquí porque con los gustos raros de Mimi hay que contradecirle todo lo que tenga que ver con comida  
  
Mimi: ¿Raros? ¡Tus gustos son los raros!  
  
Sora: Pero todos tenemos gustos distintos  
  
Tai: Tienes razón Sora, que Mimi sea rara no significa que sea diferente  
  
Mimi: Si.... ¡oye!!!!!  
  
Sora, Tai y Matt: Jajajajajajajajajajaja n_n  
  
Mimi: Mmmmm...... ¬-¬  
  
Tai: Fue una broma  
  
Mimi: Se me olvidaba lo chistoso que era Tai  
  
Matt: Tu sabes, él sigue tan tonto como siempre  
  
Tai: Claro que s.... ¡Matt!!!!!!!  
  
Sora, Mimi y Matt: Jajajajajajajajaja n_n  
  
Tai: ¬-¬ ..........  
  
Mimi: Y... ¿cómo la han pasado ustedes?  
  
Sora: Bien, todo como siempre  
  
Mimi: ¿Nada nuevo?  
  
Sora: ¡Sí!, Tai es jugador estrella del equipo de socker de la escuela, ahora  
  
Matt esta en una banda musical y yo me he dedicado al negocio de mi madre  
  
Mimi: (mirando a Sora) Tú si que me sorprendes!!!!  
  
Sora: Bueno yo.........+n_n+(apenada)  
  
Mimi: Y ¿qué tal te ésta yendo en el equipo Tai?  
  
Tai: Creo que Sora ya lo dijo todo ¬_¬  
  
Sora: Tai........ °_°U (ups!)  
  
Mimi: Verdad n_nU (Cambiando el tema)....¿y que parte eres de la banda Matt?  
  
Matt: Soy el vocalista  
  
Mimi: Que genial, ¿y como les ha ido?  
  
Matt: Bien, a decir verdad en un corto tiempo ya hemos creado más de doce canciones!  
  
Mimi: Que bien, son emprendedores, los chicos de mi antigua escuela tenian bandas pero en los comienzos habían creado alrededor de ocho a diez, creo que ustedes van a llegar lejos si siguen así!!!! n_n  
  
Matt: Pues....... gracias! n_n  
  
Sora: Más rato si quieres podemos ir a ver el ensayo de la banda de Matt, con Tai vamos siempre  
  
Mimi: (Mirando a Matt) Claro que ire, pero para serte sincera ; me imagino que te verias raro tocando en una banda.  
  
Matt: ¿Tu crees °_°U  
  
Mimi: Si, por eso ire a verte n_n  
  
Matt:.............°_°U  
  
Tai: Vamos a decirle a los demás!!!!!  
  
Sora: Si vamos!!!! n_n  
  
Tai: Sora, a mi me toca decirles ya que tu siempre te me adelantas.  
  
Sora: Claro @_@u (¡¡este cada día esta peor...!!!)  
  
En el patio se encuentran con Tk , Kari, Joe e Izzi.  
  
Tai:¡Hola chicos!  
  
Tk, Joe e Izzi: Hola Tai  
  
Kari:Hola hermano n_n Tai: Hola Kari n_n  
  
Sora va a decir algo pero Tai se le adelanta.  
  
Tai: Adivinen quién vino para quedarse.... ñ_ñ  
  
En eso Mimi aparece saludando  
  
Mimi:Hola chicos.n_n  
  
Tk, Kari, Joe e Izzi:¿?  
  
Sora: ¿Que les pasa?, ¿a caso no reconocen a una amiga?  
  
Mimi: ¡Claro!, (Molesta) _--  
  
Sora: (Aguantándose la risa) bueno, si sabes que Tai es así, no le hagas caso  
  
Mimi: Bueno, creo que tienes razón, hoy, no me enojaré por pequeñeces n_n  
  
Joe e Izzi: ¡Así se habla, Mimi!  
  
Tk y Kari: ¡Eso es!  
  
Tai, Sora y Matt iban a decir algo pero Mimi les detiene mirándoles en recelo  
  
Tai:(Al oído de Sora y Matt) creo que ahora casi lo echamos a perder, más que Mimi se enoja por todo....  
  
Sora y Matt: Si................ u_uU  
  
Mimi: ¬-¬ ¡Podrían dejarse de sus tonterías!  
  
Tai, Sora, Kari, Joe, Izzi, Tk y Matt: ...............(No saben que decir, están muy asustados por la cara que puso Mimi) (¡que mala!, con esta no hay que bromear)  
  
Mimi: (soltando una sonrisa) ¡Era una broma! n_n (todos al suelo)  
  
Todos: ...............................°_°U  
  
Mimi empieza a reírse.  
  
Tai: Tu nunca cambiarás...................  
  
Mimi: Ja,ja,ja,aja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,aja,ja,ja,ja n_n  
  
En eso suena el timbre. Sora: Será mejor que regresemos al salón  
  
Tai: Si, por que el profesor nos puede castigar cómo la otra vez.  
  
Mimi: (sigue riendoce)  
  
Joe, Izzi, Kari y TK: ............. °_°U  
  
Matt: Mimi vamos! -_-U (la toma del brazo y se van pero ni con eso la risa de Mimi cesa)  
  
Mimi: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!!! n_n  
  
Sora: Mimi ya cálmate.  
  
Mimi: Ja,ja,ja, es que me dieron mucha risa; en años que no me reía así. n_n ¡cómo los extrañe amigos!, ¡no se imaginan cuanto!  
  
Sora, Tai y Matt: Nosotros también Mimi n_n  
  
Mimi: ¡Qué bueno es estar en casa otra vez! 


	2. La fiesta

Capitulo 2: "La Fiesta"  
  
A la salida de clases:  
  
Sora: Mimi, ¿sabías que pronto será el baile de primavera?  
  
Mimi: No, no sabia  
  
Sora: Pues ya sabes y va a ser este viernes.  
  
Mimi: Creo que llegue justo a tiempo n_n  
  
Sora: Los chicos y yo iremos, ¿quieres ir?  
  
Mimi: Sí!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Y para no enredarnos, iremos en grupo, así no tenemos la necesidad de ir con pareja ¿qué tal?  
  
Mimi: Que bueno, entonces iré a comprar mi vestido, ¡hay! sólo me queda el día de mañana!, ¡qué haré!  
  
Sora: Cálmate demás que alcanzas a comprarte el vestido n_n  
  
Mimi: Si, no es para tanto, tienes razón  
  
Sora: ¿Y que harás esta noche?  
  
Mimi: No sé, ver televisión  
  
Sora: ¿Veras la película de Flofy el caracol asesino?, es muy buena  
  
Mimi: Creo que te falta salir más Sora....... °_°U  
  
En casa de los Tachikawa 11:00 p.m.  
  
Mimi: (Algo me deja inquieta... ¿pero qué?) (se me habrá olvidado algo) (mmmm.........) (¡la película!) (espera que pienso) (la tonta de Sora con sus ideas, me estuvo hablando todo el camino sobre Flofy......) (creo que algunas veces no debería escucharla) (bien, creo que leeré este libro antes de acostarme) Ann, dijo que no disparara pero al decirlo el momento pasaba en horas y veía.... que la bala se................ dirigía......... a Kar.......... l.............a...........ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Mimi va caminando por la calle y se encuentra a Sora  
  
Sora: ¡Hola Mimi!  
  
Mimi: ¡Hola Sora!  
  
Sora: ¿Y ya solucionaste tu problema?  
  
Mimi: ¿Cuál problema?  
  
Sora: No me digas que te olvidaste del vestido  
  
Mimi: ¡Oh el vestido!, se me había olvidado por completo  
  
Sora: Si serás Mimi  
  
Mimi: Bueno, hoy veré donde lo compro.  
  
Sora: Tú si que eres relajada Mimi  
  
Mimi: Siempre encuentro lo que busco, no te preocupes Sora.  
  
Sora: Bueno esa eres tu...  
  
Mimi: Sora...  
  
Sora: ¿Si?  
  
Mimi: No me metas más en la cabeza a Flofy quieres...  
  
Sora: ¿Por qué?  
  
Mimi: ¿Ves estas ojeras?  
  
Sora: Si....  
  
Mimi: Son por culpa de Flofy!!!  
  
Sora: n_nU  
  
En la escuela.  
  
Mimi: Hola chicos n_n  
  
Tai y Matt: Hola  
  
Sora: ¿Y vamos a ir o no al baile?, es que a todo el mundo se le ésta olvidando (esto lo dice mirando a Mimi de reojo) ¬-¬  
  
Mimi: n_nU  
  
Tai: Claro que iremos, sino nos perseguirías hasta el día de nuestras muertes n_n  
  
Matt y Mimi: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja n_n Sora:..................... _-_--__--_ )si ............... ¿sabes? me tengo que ir adioo...  
  
En eso Jun se lo lleva del brazo  
  
Por otra parte:  
  
Mimi:¡Qué divertida estoy!  
  
Michael:¡Yo también Mimi! Y sobre todo por que éstas a mi lado  
  
Mimi: Claro, que mejor que éstar con un amigo pasandola bien  
  
Michael: Mimi, tu no entiendes...  
  
Mimi:¿Entender que?  
  
Michael:Mimi, tú me ............ ¡gustas!  
  
Mimi:.++++++++++++++++++O_O++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Michael: (Le toma la mano) Sólo quiero que tu me correspondas, por eso he venido al Japón!  
  
Mimi:Michael yo.................. yo.......... yo no se que decir  
  
Michael: Solo dame una respuesta  
  
Mimi:¡Estoy muy confundida!, me tengo que ir (hiper nerviosa) n_nU  
  
Mientras Michael decía esto Mimi se separa de él  
  
Michael: Pero Mimi............... (Mimi sale corriendo) 


End file.
